Jimin dan Yoongi
by penyuka-matematika
Summary: "Yoongi," panggil seseorang dengan suara yang khas, dan hanya orang itu saja yang memanggil Yoongi seperti itu. Yoongin terdiam mematung, tapi teman – temannya berbisik – bisik dan tersenyum. "Jimin," "Ayo pulang," ucap Jimin menggenggam tangannya ke parkiran. -complete- Jimin/Yoongi - Minyoon -


Bodoh, rutuk Yoongi dalam hati.

Bisa – bisanya ia berlaku seperti itu di depan Jimin. Yoongi 'kan jadi malu banget. Kenapa sih harus sama Jimin ia kayak gitu? Giliran sama yang lain, kayak kakaknya Jimin ia tidak pernah seperti ini. Ia akan selalu tersenyum jika disapa dengan kakaknya Jimin, Chanyeol. Tapi kalau sama Jimin kenapa malah jadi deg – degan. Kan, Yoongi jadi bingung harus apa kalau sama dia.

Memang dari dulu Yoongi begitu dengan Jimin, dan Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu dengan Jimin. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan kenapa mereka bisa canggung banget, deh.

Yoongi bodoh banget deh, pengin ke kantin tapi tidak bawa uang. Maumu apa sih, Yoon. Sebenarnya Yoongi ingin menghindari Jimin yang ada di dekat lapangan tadi. Tapi bodohnya ia malah mengambil arah ke kantin dan lebih bodohnya lagi ia tidak membawa uang sepeser pun. Sebal.

Yoongi berpikir bagaimana cara untuk pergi dari sini tanpa melewati Jimin yang sudah jalan ke arahnya. Aduh, rutuk Yoongi dalam hati.

.

.

"Wah, ada Yoongi," ucap salah satu teman Jimin, Taehyung.

"Lah terus,"

"Gue kadang bingung sama lu, padahal selalu anterin dia pulang tiap hari," kata Taehyung.

"Apaansih," kesal Jimin. Taehyung bisa – bisanya buat Jimin _ngeset_ di depan Yoongi. Kalau Yoongi meliaht gimana.

Yoongi memang selalu diantar pulang oleh Jimin, karena itu permintaan bibi Yoongi sebelum bibinya kembali pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya jika dikorek lebih dalam lagi, bibi Yoongi itu temannya Ibu Jimin, lalu kalau tidak salah dengar kata Ibunya Jimin, Ibunya Yoongi sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu karena kecelakaan. Itu saja yang Jimin tahu tentang Yoongi.

"Eh, Yoongi," panggil Jimin.

Sebenarnya Jimin tidak ada hati untuk menganggetkan Yoongi, tapi jelas sekali di mata Jimin bahwa Yoongi terlihat kaget saat dipanggil oleh Jimin tadi. Lucunya, ucap Jimin dalam hati.

"Halo kak."

"Jim—min," panggil Yoongi kecil yang bisa didengar oleh Jimin.

"Iya," jawab Jimin dengan mata berbinar. Benar – benar bisa buat Yoongi mati sesak napas karena melihat senyum Jimin di depan matanya.

"A—nu."

"Hm,"

"Aku ma—u pinjam uang, boleh ya." Akhirnya Yoongi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Boleh."

"Ini," ucap Jimin sambil mengulurkan uang 20.000 ke Yoongi.

"Nanti aku kembaliin kok, maaf ya. Soalnya dompetku tadi di kelas, lupa bawa." Jimin mengangguk menjawabnya.

Setelah itu Yoongi memesan satu porsi somay lalu duduk di depan teman – teman Jimin. Jujur sebenarnya ia tidak mau duduk di depan Jimin tapi jarak antar bangku lain terlalu jauh. Atau Yoongi saja yang tidak mau jalan. Kan sepi kalau duduk sendiri. Yoongi serba salah, deh.

"Selamat makan kakak – kakak."

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum ke Jimin. Menurut Jimin sih itu bukan senyum tapi seringaian yang benar – benar ingin Jimin tonjok muka Seungcheol. "Jangan gituh _kek,_ kalau depan Yoongi," desis Jimin.

"Jimin tuh pacarnya ajak ngomong, _kek._ " Sumpah semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung buat Jimin sebal. Kenapa sih, teman – temannya selalu bilang dia pacaran sama Yoongi padahal kan engga.

"Yoongi nanti pulang ke Jimin dulu, ngga?" tanya Seungcheol menyelidik.

"Iya. Kenapa, kak?"

"Oh, aku mau main ke rumah Jimin aja."

"Oh,"

"Ngga ada lu ke rumah gue. Kagak boleh."

"Dih," ucap Seungcheol.

"Yoong, kalau aku ke rumah Jimin boleh, kan?"

Belum Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. "—ngga." Ucap Jimin cepat.

"Kakak – kakak ngga sibuk, kan sebentar lagi mau UN?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tahu, kerjaan main mulu. Belajar gih." Kata Jimin menyuruh sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya kalau ditanyakan kepada mereka bertiga belajar juga tidak penting – penting amat, karena mereka terlahir genius. Kalau dibilang yang ikut kelas akselerasi saat kelas duabelas memang Taehyung saja, tapi mereka bertiga benar – benar pintar.

"Hei, aku sudah terlahir pintar, _plis deh._ " Ucap Taehyung mendesis.

Yoongi terkekeh mendengar penuturan Taehyung tadi. Ya, yang Yoongi tahu juga memang seperti itu. Jimin tidak pernah belajar di rumah, hanya main PS saja kerjaannya tutur ibunya Jimin saat Yoongi pertama kali ke rumah Jimin.

"Eh, kutinggal dulu ya, soalnya ada tugas lain," ucap Seungcheol meninggalkan teman – temannya.

"Aku juga, dah Yoongi," kata Taehyung yang juga pergi meninggalkan Yoongi dengan Jimin berdua. Aduh canggung, deh.

"Jimin, ngga sibuk juga?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Kok geleng doang sih, rutuk Yoongi dalam hati.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di kantin, Jimin dan Yoongi hanya berpisah dengan beberapa kata singkat lalu masuk ke kelas.

"Cie, yang habis ngobrol dengan Jimin," ucap salah satu teman dekatnya.

"Ngga apaan sih," kata Yoongi sambil menyembunyikan pipi merahnya.

"Hm, terserah deh, tapi pipinya merah."

"Udah, Irene,"

"Lu tuh pacaran ngga sih, tapi pulang bareng mulu. Semua orang kan tahu nya lu pacaran sama Jimin, si kapten basket, di National High."

"Enggak,."

"Tapi punya rasa, kan."

"Engga, kok." Ucap Yoongi yakin.

"Kalau pake 'kok' berarti itu bohong," ucap Irene terkekeh.

"Ish, udah Irene."

"Hm."

Bel sekolah berbunyi.

Yoongi menuruni tangga, bercanda gurau dengan beberapa temannya. Hanya berbicara hal yang biasa tapi bisa membuat dirinya tertawa.

"Yoongi," panggil seseorang dengan suara yang khas, dan hanya orang itu saja yang memanggil Yoongi seperti itu.

Yoongin terdiam mematung, tapi teman – temannya berbisik – bisik dan tersenyum.

"Jimin,"

"Ayo pulang," ucap Jimin menggenggam tangannya ke parkiran.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**


End file.
